Premières fois
by Manuka
Summary: Parce qu'il existe plein de premières fois... Premières rencontres, premiers baisers, premières disputes aussi... Mais surtout des souvenirs qu'on n'oublie pas. Recueil de one-shots.
1. Le lutin des bois

Merci à **Camhyoga **de corriger mes erreurs et de m'encourager. ^^ Je t'adore fort.

_NdA : voici le premier OS de la première partie de ce recueil (ça fait beaucoup de premier dites, non ? Remarquez, faut bien commencer par quelque chose...). Alexis, je te dédicace cet OS, en espérant qu'il te plaira. ;)_

**.**

**.**_  
_

**Première rencontre**

**1 - Le lutin des bois**

La nuit était fraîche aux Enfers.

On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu étouffant, rempli de poches de souffre qui rendraient l'air irrespirable, de même que le fleuve de lave en fusion qui parcourait les terres arides. Et pourtant, si le jour il s'agissait d'une cruelle et chaude vérité, il n'en était rien le soir. Un vent glacial se levait, frappait avec violence les murs du château qui se dressait face à lui, redoublait de puissance lorsque ses précédents assauts s'avéraient vains. Personne possédant un tant soit peu un instinct de survie ne mettrait les pieds dehors ni ne s'aviserait de voyager.

A croire que le petit groupe qui avançait vers les lourdes portes du palais était composé de fous. En tout cas, le petit garçon qui se tenait au centre en était totalement convaincu. Les hommes qui l'entouraient portaient d'étranges vêtements sur eux, comme un genre d'armures bizarres, noires avec des reflets violacés, un peu effrayantes. Enormément en fait, mais il avait vu pas mal de choses déjà dans sa courte vie, ce n'étaient pas six hommes persuadés que le dieu Hadès existait qui réussiraient à le perturber. Quoique, s'ils tournaient encore une fois vers lui leurs visages de tueurs, il ne répondrait peut-être plus de rien…

Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois au pied de la porte, puis attendirent. L'enfant continuait de garder un visage impassible et des yeux inexpressifs, mais au fond il ne comprenait pas ce que faisaient ces hommes et il voulait savoir. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il les avait suivis, pour savoir.

Il avait toujours aimé tout comprendre, aussi bien l'histoire que la physique des choses. Comment se faisait-il qu'on retombe toujours par terre alors qu'on a sauté d'un arbre ? Pourquoi est-ce que les humains aiment se repaître du malheur d'autrui ?

Il faisait peur, avec ses questions, des questions qu'aucun enfant de douze ans n'aurait jamais posées. Mais lui, il le faisait. Avec ses yeux froids, qui dérangeaient, qui lisaient au fond des cœurs et à travers les âmes.

Oui, il avait toujours su au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas normal. Ces gens en armure non plus. Alors, entre personnes bizarres, autant rester ensemble, non ?

Rompant le fil de ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit, leur laissant un passage gigantesque et sombre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le petit groupe se mit en branle et entra dans l'édifice, qui se referma sur eux avec un grondement sourd. Il était prisonnier mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Rien ne le dérangeait vraiment, de toute façon. Comment s'étonner après ça que les gens de son village avaient peur de lui ?

Ils longèrent une allée bordée de colonnes sculptées de représentations mythologiques. L'enfant reconnut Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes ; une des Gorgones*, ses cheveux de serpents se tortillant autour de son visage ; Sisyphe, roulant son rocher avec désespoir et résignation. Ils obliquèrent à un embranchement, le couloir suivant étant décorée de frises somptueuses. Au fond de l'immense allée, une mince lueur semblait les appeler. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus l'enfant se sentait… différent. Comme si cet endroit, vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, était son chez-lui, l'endroit où il avait toujours été et où il serait pour toujours. Ce qui, en soi, était ridicule, mais il savait qu'il avait raison.

La salle était grande, sobre. Un bureau se trouvait à une extrémité, sur un espace relevé afin de surmonter le reste de ce qui ressemblait à un tribunal.

« Seigneur Rune, vous voici enfin chez vous » dit l'un des hommes avec un ton très solennel.

Rune… Il aimait bien, comme prénom. Il valait aussi bien qu'un autre, en tout cas, et il se sentait plus lui-même nommé ainsi.

« Peut-être souhaitez-vous retrouver vos appartements ?

-La bibliothèque, ordonna l'enfant sans se douter qu'une aura sévère s'était mise à l'entourer.

-Comme vous voudrez, seigneur Rune. Par ici. »

Ils sortirent du tribunal pour rejoindre un nouveau corridor, qui était parsemé de marches. Ils obliquèrent dans une contre-allée, fermée par une porte massive. Rune devança les spectres –drôle de nom pour des hommes en armures noires- et ouvrit la porte. Ou plutôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit à son approche. L'enfant entra, se sentant… revivre.

Des centaines de milliers de livres s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Toute l'histoire de l'humanité, consignée dans cet endroit depuis des siècles, avait été retranscrite. Rune la connaissait entièrement, pour l'avoir vécue, pour l'avoir lue, pour l'avoir jugée. Quoi de plus naturel, puisqu'il devait condamner les âmes de ceux qui étaient morts.

L'aura augmenta encore, au fur et à mesure que l'enfant se souvenait. Les spectres échangèrent un regard satisfait, puis sentirent soudain un cosmos approcher. Ils s'écartèrent vivement, afin de laisser passer le Juge.

Trop pris par l'intensité du lieu, Rune ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il ne se retourna qu'en entendant un léger rire, et fit face à un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux pâles. Aussi pâles que les siens.

« J'étais sûr que c'est ici que t'irais en premier, Rune.

-Vous êtes ? » demanda l'enfant avec un air digne.

Son vis-à-vis éclata franchement de rire, tout en s'approchant.

« Vous êtes bruyant, reprocha Rune en plissant les lèvres.

-Je l'ai toujours été, mon petit lutin des bois. »

Rune tiqua. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé ainsi, autrefois. Il observa son interlocuteur avec plus d'insistance : il se dégageait de lui une aura dangereuse, mais qui lui était étrangement familière. Il connaissait aussi ces yeux gris clair, qui le transperçaient tout en le réchauffant.

« Minos ? lança Rune en clignant des yeux.

-Tu en as mis du temps à te souvenir de moi ! se moqua le Juge. Moi je me suis rappelé de toi dès que je me suis réveillé, tu sais. Dire que tu es en charge de tous ces bouquins, tu me déçois, mon petit lutin…

-Vous savez que je n'aime pas ce surnom, protesta le spectre en croisant les bras, la mine sévère.

-Pourtant ça te va bien, avec tes mèches en demi-lune… »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent avec attention. C'était étrange, une nouvelle réincarnation. On était le même qu'auparavant, mais avec un petit quelque chose de changé… C'était un peu comme une nouvelle rencontre, en somme.

« Bienvenue chez toi, Rune. »

**.**

**.  
**

* _Selon différents auteurs, il y aurait eu 3 Gorgones : Sthéno, Euryale et Méduse, la dernière étant la plus connue des trois soeurs. Leur affiliation diffère selon les auteurs._

_Ces informations ont été prises sur Wikipédia._


	2. Bonhomme de neige

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction.

_NdA : voilà le second OS de la série, toujours dans les premières rencontres. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui, comme à chaque fois, me font très plaisir.  
_

_Aurore, je te dédie ce "bonhomme de neige". Merci pour ta si belle amitié sans laquelle je passerai des journées bien moroses._

**.**

**.**

**Première rencontre**

**2 – Bonhomme de neige**

En Sibérie, recevoir du courrier était exceptionnel. Rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient dans cette immensité blanche, paysage décharné broyé par le froid et la neige. Pourtant, ce matin-là, lorsqu'il entra dans le petit magasin qui ravitaillait trois villages dispersés aux alentours, Camus eut la surprise de voir le gérant venir vers lui, une enveloppe entre les mains. Un papier marron, délavé par l'humidité, qu'il tendit au Chevalier avec un regard intrigué. Camus s'en saisit sans dire un mot, reconnaissant l'insigne de la fondation Kido tamponnée sur le devant de l'enveloppe. Il continua ses courses sans se soucier d'être suivi du regard par le gérant, faisant ses provisions pour les deux semaines à venir. Toujours sans un mot, il paya et ressortit, le visage impassible mais les pensées en ébullition. Que lui voulait donc la fondation ? Reprendre Isaak ? A moins qu'ils ne souhaitaient lui confier un nouvel apprenti ?

Camus parcourut d'un pas aérien le long trajet qui menait jusqu'à son lieu de retraite. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait fait en traîneau, marcher était devenu pour lui une habitude dont il ne se séparerait jamais.

Il aimait ce pays. Tout ce blanc avait pour lui un caractère presque spirituel, incarnant une beauté et une perfection inégalables. Oui, Camus aimait ce blanc, ce froid qui pénétrait insidieusement dans ses vêtements pour frôler sa peau. Ici, il se sentait vivant. Ici, il se sentait libre.

« Maître ! »

Camus posa les yeux sur le jeune garçon qui accourait vers lui. Isaak avait revêtu sa tenue d'entraînement, et de la buée se formait devant sa bouche tandis qu'il s'arrêtait, essoufflé, devant lui.

« J'ai fini, maître.

-Dans ce cas vient m'aider à ranger. »

Le garçon obtempéra sans rechigner : il avait appris à connaître son maître, qui ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. A quoi bon féliciter son apprenti, le fait qu'il ait terminé ses exercices avant son retour était déjà suffisant. Isaak avait pris l'habitude de n'avoir aucun compliment, après tout il était ici pour se former, pas pour être chouchouté.

L'habitation traditionnelle était assez grande : deux pièces se succédaient, séparées par une peau tannée suspendue au plafond. Dans la première salle se trouvait un foyer où un feu brûlait en permanence. Un coffre à vivres, une table, deux chaises et une étagère prenaient le reste de la place. L'étagère, qui aurait dû permettre de ranger du matériel, servait principalement de bibliothèque. Pièces de théâtre se succédaient aux romans, eux-mêmes précédés de recueils de poèmes anciens. Quelques livres de biologie et de physique complétaient l'ensemble.

Dans la seconde pièce, deux lits se trouvaient côte à côte, surmontés d'épaisses couvertures fourrées. Une lampe à huile était posée à même le sol, à côté d'un paquet d'allumettes.

Camus posa les sacs sur la table et, tandis qu'Isaak commençait à les déballer, ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il parcourut les lignes manuscrites avec attention, puis reposa la lettre en fronçant les sourcils. Son apprenti, surpris de voir autre chose que de l'indifférence sur le visage de Camus, l'observa avec attention.

« Je vais avoir un nouvel apprenti, déclara le Chevalier du Verseau avec un ton pincé.

-Il arrive quand ?

-La lettre date d'il y a trois semaines, il devrait être ici demain ou après-demain. Tu m'accompagneras.

-Bien maître. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme les précédentes, Isaak s'interrogeant néanmoins énormément. Comment serait son compagnon ? Petit, moche, boutonneux ? Fort ou faible ? Plus ou moins que lui ?

Le soir venu, il posa enfin la question qui le dérangeait le plus :

« Maître ? Ce nouvel apprenti vient aussi pour l'armure du Cygne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Donc lui et moi on va être ennemis ? »

Camus secoua lentement la tête et dit :

« Pas ennemis, Isaak, concurrents. Il y a une nette différence.

-Oui maître. »

La nuit s'avéra agitée pour Isaak. Il savait que comme lui, le nouvel apprenti serait entraîné pour devenir un chevalier de glace lui-même n'avait plus que cet avenir devant lui. Qu'en serait-il pour l'autre garçon ? Camus ne dormit pas non plus beaucoup ce soir-là, repensant à son propre apprentissage, qui n'avait guère été tendre avec lui, lui donnant sa personnalité si glaciale et inabordable. Au moins Isaak n'avait pas hérité de cette caractéristique, du moins pas encore.

Le lendemain, levés aux aurores, ils repartirent vers le village, fouettés par le vent et la neige. Il y avait une effervescence rare près de la gare de traîneaux, où un rassemblement, gigantesque pour une si petite bourgade, se tenait. Camus joua des coudes pour se faufiler jusque sous l'abris et avisa alors un jeune garçon, le cheveu blond comme des blés et l'œil d'un bleu rare, qui toisait la foule avec une certaine férocité, tel un oiseau pris au piège prêt à se défendre jusqu'à la mort. Le français observa attentivement son nouvel apprenti, car, en le voyant, il avait su qu'il s'agissait de lui. Un bout de cosmos sur pattes, comme avait dit Saga un jour alors qu'il les avaient emmenés, lui et Milo, à l'entraînement. Jamais expression n'aurait pu être mieux choisie pour désigner l'enfant. Un bout de cosmos rebelle sur pattes*.

« Tu es le nouvel apprenti de maître Camus ? Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Isaak en s'approchant du jeune garçon.

-Hyoga. »

On avait dû lui apprendre un minimum de grec à la fondation, songea Camus en s'avançant à son tour. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas trop de problèmes de communication.

« Suis-nous, on va aller t'acheter de quoi t'habiller, ainsi que des couvertures » déclara le français, s'emparant impérieusement du sac déposé par terre aux côtés de Hyoga.

Pendant toutes leurs courses, ils furent suivis par les villageois, qui discutaient avec entrain à propos de ce garçon si blond. Ils repartirent le plus rapidement possible, après avoir vêtu Hyoga de pied en cap d'habits fourrés.

Arrivés à l'habitation, Isaak demanda :

« Maître, est-ce que je peux lui montrer les alentours pour qu'il ne se perde pas ?

-Si tu veux. Ne revenez pas tard, par contre.

-Merci maître ! »

Isaak saisit Hyoga par la main et l'entraîna vers le terrain qui servait à l'entraînement. Une fois certain qu'ils étaient seuls, Isaak se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon et lui dédia un grand sourire :

« Est-ce que tu sais faire des bonhommes de neige ? »

**.**

**.**

_NdA (bis) : L'organisation de l'habitation où vivent Camus et Isaak (puis Hyoga) est totalement imaginée. Je me suis juste basée sur quelques bribes de souvenirs de documents qui traitaient des inuits. _

_*Je tiens à préciser que cette expression est de moi, et moi seule ! Merci de ne pas me la piquer, je l'aime beaucoup et je n'apprécierai pas de la voir dans un texte autre que celui-ci. Merci. ^^  
_


	3. Tu joues à cache cache ?

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont lu et reviewé mes précédents one-shots.

_En voici un nouveau pour fêter le week-end ! ^^ Bonne lecture. ;)_

**.**

**.**

**Première rencontre**

**3 – Tu joues à cache-cache ?**

Comme tous les jours, il était seul. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, vu que s'il s'était montré, il aurait été obligé d'aider à surveiller la dizaine de gosses qui stagnaient au Sanctuaire. De toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, en plus ! De quoi ouvrir un magasin. Et ça criait, et ça pleurait, et ça posait des questions, et ça voulait manger… Que des emmerdes, quoi. Lui, il voulait surtout être tranquille. Tout du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader, surtout quand il entendait des rires fuser. Il serrait alors les poings et frappait violemment un rocher, qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de s'effriter en paix et de façon naturelle.

La première fois, il s'était ouvert la main. Il s'était pris une belle engueulade de la part de son frère, avec les arguments habituels :

« Et si tu arrêtais de jouer les durs, Kanon ? Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de venir avec nous ? »

Arguments auxquels il répondait par un haussement d'épaules et par une remarque cinglante :

« De toute façon, on doit pas savoir que j'existe. Personne n'en a rien à faire que je me blesse ou pas.

-Et moi ?

-Toi t'es mon frère, c'est pas pareil. »

Depuis, il faisait attention à ne pas revenir en trop mauvais état, au moins Saga lui fichait la paix et n'avait rien à redire quant à ses disparitions quotidiennes, même s'il savait que Kanon se trouvait toujours vers le cap Sounion.

Au début, ils n'étaient que trois : Ayoros, Saga et lui, qui vivait plus ou moins caché. Le futur Sagittaire devait bien se douter de sa présence, mais il avait toujours su rester discret et n'avait jamais posé la moindre question. Mais cette belle harmonie avait vite été perturbée par l'arrivée de plusieurs marmots en couche-culotte, pleurnichards et puants. Il avait vite compris que dans son intérêt, il valait mieux rester hors du Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce que les mômes soient mis au lit pour la nuit. Depuis, Kanon passait ses journées dehors, avec pour seule compagnie une nature peu accueillante et une falaise escarpée.

Mais régulièrement, il se rapprochait, intrigué par ces choses qui trottinaient partout en bavant allègrement sur les marches des temples. Il devait bien avouer que voir Saga et Ayoros poursuivre ces chevaliers réduits à travers les arènes avait de quoi le faire rire. Le soir, Saga était trop exténué par sa journée de baby-sitting pour se prendre la tête avec son jumeau et allait se coucher après avoir avalé le dîner. Kanon profitait ainsi du temple, caressant les murs avec un brin d'envie. Il repartait avant même que son aîné ne soit réveillé, pour s'exiler le plus loin possible des bambins.

Le temps avait passé, implacable. Les monstres rampants étaient devenus des jeunes enfants qui commençaient à savoir parler, Kanon et Saga se disputaient de plus en plus, le Pope vieillissait. Aux pleurs avaient succédé des cris de sioux lorsque les jeunes se lançaient dans des jeux turbulents, dirigés d'une main de maître par un jeune garçon aux cheveux de couleur bleu marine.

Kanon l'avait tout de suite remarqué, celui-là. Il avait l'œil vif, le sourire facile et surtout des idées de génie lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire une farce ou une bêtise. S'ils avaient eu le même âge, nul doute qu'ils auraient fait hurler les serviteurs à longueur de journée ! L'enfant adorait faire tourner Saga et Ayoros en bourriques, au grand plaisir de quelques-uns de ces compagnons de jeu. Car évidemment, il y avait toujours des rabats-joie : le petit français, par exemple, qui ne décrochait un mot que lorsqu'il y était forcé. Ou le blond, qui restait à longueur de journée avec le futur taureau et le petit atlante. Seuls Milo, Egidio (1), Johan (2) et parfois Shura savaient s'amuser vraiment. C'était déplorable qu'à cet âge eux seuls aient un tant soit peu d'imagination. Kanon les observait de loin, leur donnant de temps en temps quelques petits coups de pouce qu'il pouvait faire passer pour une aide du destin, ou encore pour une chance à toute épreuve. Par exemple, faire en sorte de leur faire découvrir de nouvelles cachettes où se planquer pendant que les cuisiniers les cherchaient pour les gronder, ou encore laisser traîner de façon tout à fait involontaire un lance-pierre avec des cailloux à côté sur le chemin que prenaient les enfants lorsqu'ils se baladaient aux alentours du Sanctuaire. Au moins il ne s'ennuyait plus autant qu'avant.

Kanon regarda la mer avec un brin d'envie et, retirant ses vêtements, plongea sans hésiter. Il avait l'habitude et savait où aller pour ne pas s'écraser sur les rochers en contrebas. C'était tellement bon de sentir l'eau fraîche parcourir son corps, surtout lorsque le soleil grec commençait à taper !

Il émergea, un sourire aux lèvres, puis nagea vers la plage avec des brassées puissantes. Tandis qu'il remontait chercher ses affaires, tout ruisselant, il entendit soudain des voix enfantines :

« Mais t'es sûr qu'il est par là ?

-Je te dis que je l'ai aperçu une fois !

-Donc t'en es pas sûr.

-Vous trouvez pas que ça sent bizarre ?

-C'est la mer, Jo. »

Milo, Egidio, Johan et Shura. Kanon l'aurait parié.

« On ne devrait pas s'éloigner autant, Saga va nous gronder.

-On lui dira qu'on s'est perdus.

-C'est clair qu'avec ton sens de l'orientation…

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sens de l'orientation ?

-Oh, j'ai vu quelque chose ! »

Tous les gamins se figèrent, tous leurs maigres sens aux aguets. Kanon pouffa doucement : il ne savait pas ce que les gosses pouvaient bien chercher, mais c'était très drôle.

« Il est là ! »

Ave stupeur, il les vit accourir vers lui à toute allure. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire demi-tour que les quatre garçons l'entouraient déjà, les yeux pétillants. Milo s'avança d'un pas et demanda :

« C'est toi qui reste caché près du Sanctuaire ?

-Oui…, marmonna Kanon, mal à l'aise.

-Super ! s'écria-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tu vas pouvoir nous apprendre plein de cachettes ! renchérit Johan.

-On sera imbattables après ! approuva Egidio avec un sourire, tandis que Shura acquiesçait derrière lui.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? reprit Milo.

-Kanon.

-Tu peux nous apprendre à bien jouer à cache-cache ? »

**.**

**.**

(1) Egidio = Deathmask.

(2) Johan = Aphrodite.


	4. Trois à jamais

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour avoir corrigé cet OS, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et reviewers. Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Première rencontre**

**4 – Trois à jamais**

Il était mort. Il se souvenait d'avoir enduré la souffrance de la vie qui s'échappait de son corps malade et fatigué. Et pourtant, il se sentait empli d'une jeunesse éclatante. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Aucun doute, il ne se trouvait plus dans son palais. Il connaissait toutes les pièces que comportait son paláti (1), et il y en avait énormément. Il se serait souvenu de celle-ci, c'est donc qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Cet endroit était élégant, c'était certain. Mais très sombre. Lui-même appréciait beaucoup les grandes ouvertures qui laissaient passer le vent et les embruns de la mer Méditerranée.

Il aimait son île, et son peuple. Sa tristesse avait été immense lorsque, à cause du courroux d'Héra, les habitants d'Egine étaient tous morts de la peste. Il avait ensuite imploré Zeus, roi des dieux de l'Olympe, de repeupler son royaume. Les Myrmidons étaient nés (2). Il était à nouveau devenu un guide.

Le temps avait passé, implacable, comme toujours. Il était resté dans son palais tandis qu'Achille et ses hommes se battaient pour vaincre Ilios (3).

Et il était mort. A un bel âge, qui plus est. Mais à présent, il se demandait où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Il se redressa sur le lit où il avait été installé et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Deux autres hommes, de belle stature, étaient également allongés sur des matelas confortables.

Le premier avait de longs cheveux clairs, qui étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête comme les tentacules d'une méduse. Bien qu'il fut difficile de s'en rendre parfaitement compte, il semblait grand et était d'excellente naissance, au vu des vêtements coûteux qu'il avait sur lui.

Le second avait des cheveux oscillant entre le blond et le châtain clair. Il avait l'air plus robuste que le précédent, mais de moins haute taille. Lui aussi était richement vêtu.

Tout en se levant, le roi se rendit compte que ses articulations ne le gênaient plus. Il avisa un miroir en pied et s'avança vers lui, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il eut un léger glapissement de surprise en se voyant avec le physique de ses dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux blancs étaient redevenus noirs, ses yeux pétillaient avec vivacité et il se tenait à nouveau droit et fier. C'était tout simplement extraordinaire.

Un soupir le fit se retourner et il regarda avec amusement ses deux compagnons se réveiller lentement. Les deux hommes, une fois parfaitement éveillés, se regardèrent avec stupeur avant d'observer celui qui se tenait debout, bras croisés et le visage orné d'un sourire un brin moqueur.

"Où sommes-nous ? demanda celui à la longue chevelure pâle.

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas je suis mort. Et vous ?" rit le roi.

Le châtain le regarda avec circonspection, le prenant certainement pour un fou. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il répondit :

"Nous aussi.

-Nous n'avons pas été présentés, reprit le premier. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Eaque, roi d'Egine, grand-père d'Achille (4). Et vous-même ?"

L'homme redressa fièrement la tête et déclara :

"Minos, roi de Crète. Voici mon conseiller et frère cadet Rhadamanthe, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

-Vous ne savez rien de la raison de notre présence en ces lieux ? interrogea ledit Rhadamanthe.

-Rien du tout, malheureusement. J'ignore même qui a pu nous conduire ici.

-C'est moi."

La voix qui était intervenue était profonde, grave, pénétrante. Une voix qui imposait naturellement le silence et le respect. Les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un bond vers le nouveau-venu, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu venir.

Écrasant. C'est la première chose qu'ils pensèrent en voyant celui qui se tenait devant eux. Écrasant de charisme, écrasant de grandeur, écrasant de pouvoir.

L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait une armure rutilante. Il semblait presque humain, en apparence, mais tout en lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'un dieu. Ses yeux luisaient comme des braises et son visage ne portait aucune imperfection.

Sur son épaule, un oiseau de proie aux plumes flamboyantes regardait les trois hommes avec insistance, dardant sur eux ses yeux étranges et perçants. Il lâcha un cri rauque et déplia légèrement ses ailes, avant de les rabattre et de mieux se caler sur l'épaule de son maître.

"Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes et qui vous êtes ? interrogea Minos.

-N'en avez-vous pas déjà une petite idée ?" se moqua le dieu en caressant la tête de son rapace.

Le crétois fit la moue, tandis qu'Eaque esquissait un léger sourire.

"Vu que nous sommes morts et que vous êtes un dieu, je suppose que nous sommes aux Enfers et que vous êtes Hadès ?

-En voilà un qui réfléchit un peu.

-Sommes-nous censés nous incliner devant vous ?" railla Minos.

Hadès se tourna vers lui et déclara, une menace sourde dans la voix :

"Humain, je pensais que tu aurais tiré les leçons de ton inconséquence envers Poséidon et que désormais tu saurais mieux te comporter vis-à-vis des dieux...

-Il est certain que dorénavant je ne sacrifierai plus de taureau à aucun d'entre vous, cela m'a apporté trop d'ennuis (5), répliqua le crétois. D'autant plus qu'étant mort, je ne sais pas où je pourrais en trouver."

Le dieu resta de marbre, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

"Allez-vous nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda alors Rhadamanthe.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire."

**.**

**.**

_Notes : _

(1) _pal__á__ti_ signifie "palais", en grec

(2) Seules les fourmis auraient été épargnées. Zeus les transforma donc en un peuple, les Myrmidons (légende tirée du mythe d'Ovide). _Myrmidónes_ signifie d'ailleurs "fourmi" en grec.

(3) Ilios : autre nom de la ville de Troie, d'où le nom du texte d'Homère : l'Illiade.

(4) Toujours selon le mythe d'Ovide...

(5) Minos ayant refusé de sacrifier à Poséidon le taureau que ce dernier lui avait envoyé, le dieu se vengea en insufflant une passion torride à la femme de Minos pour ledit taureau. Naquit alors le Minotaure, et par la suite le célèbre labyrinthe créé par Dédale.

Ces différentes informations sont issues de sites internet ainsi que du livre Mythologies par Myriam Philibert aux éditions KLS.


	5. Un papillon sur l'eau

Yop ! Je reviens enfin sur ce recueil d'OS, avec une nouvelle série sur le thème "premier baiser".

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour avoir corrigé ce texte et pour ces encouragements. :)

Pour répondre à **Alexis **à propos de l'OS précédent : l'oiseau sur l'épaule d'Hadès est bien une référence à Kagaho. Tu me connais trop bien ! XD

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

**Premier baiser**

**1 – Un papillon sur l'eau**

Assis près de son temple, l'adolescent regardait fixement un papillon. D'un bleu métallique aux multiples reflets, il voletait de fleur en fleur, non loin du jeune Chevalier. Il se posa finalement près d'une flaque d'eau et s'avança lentement, posant ses pattes fines avec précaution sur le liquide clair.

« Bonjour Shaka » fit soudain une voix douce.

Le jeune hindou reconnut aussitôt Mu. Le jeune atlante s'installa à ses côtés et contempla à son tour le papillon.

« Il est beau, commenta-t-il.

-Tu crois que j'arriverais un jour à détacher mon âme de mon corps pour la faire voler comme ce papillon ? questionna le Chevalier de la Vierge.

-Certainement, si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Mu. Mais pas en ayant un cosmos aussi bouleversé que le tien... »

L'hindou se renfrogna et referma les yeux, préférant ne pas avoir à affronter ceux de son ami. Mu se tourna vers lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien de très important, je t'assure.

-J'ai quand même senti ton malaise depuis mon temple...

-Est-ce de ma faute si tu as une perception extrêmement développée ? contra Shaka.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi, rit Mu. Mais soit, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je ne t'y obligerai pas. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, l'un plongé dans ses pensées et l'autre observant toujours le papillon bleu.

« Je peux te poser une question ? souffla finalement Shaka.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu sais que depuis que je suis enfant, on m'a toujours considéré plus ou moins comme divin... Ce que je deviendrai à coup sûr dans quelques années après beaucoup de travail de ma part, ajouta l'hindou avec un air légèrement suffisant.

-Je le sais, Shaka, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. »

Acceptant sans broncher la remontrance de son ami, le Chevalier de la Vierge reprit :

« Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de contact humain... Et toi ? »

Mu réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« Mis à part mon maître, puis Roshin lorsqu'il m'a prit sous son aile après la mort du Grand Pope, pas vraiment, non...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je sens de la douleur lorsque tu parles de ton maître décédé ?

-Parce que je l'aimais beaucoup, Shaka. C'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?

-Non..., balbutia l'hindou en rougissant. En fait c'est plutôt embarrassant...

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, se contenta de répondre Mu, sans quitter le papillon du regard.

-D'autant plus que de telles pensées sont indignes, continua Shaka comme s'il n'avait pas écouté la réponse de son ami. Mais pourtant, ça me perturbe, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais tu sais que les sentiments humains n'ont jamais été mon fort...

-Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Shaka se racla la gorge, avant de demander :

« Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

Mu se tourna vers son ami avec stupeur, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Non, jamais.

-Même pas ton maître ? Ou l'un de nos... compagnons ? »

Le jeune atlante retint un rire : c'était tellement rare de voir Shaka gêné !

« Non, personne, arriva-t-il à répondre avec une voix normale. Et toi ?

-Moi non plus, avoua l'hindou. Cela me rassure, je craignais...

-D'être le seul ? Non, il y a moi aussi. La pucelle et l'agneau, comme ils disent... ajouta Mu avec un ton légèrement amer.

-Ça t'ennuie d'être différent ?

-Je le suis déjà assez, répondit honnêtement l'atlante. Même si je suis fier de mes origines, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

-Tu n'aimes pas la facilité, rétorqua Shaka avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai, opina Mu.

-Et est-ce que... Est-ce que ça te gênerait qu'on essaye ? »

Mu resta immobile pendant quelques instants, stupéfait.

« Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, reprit Shaka avec une voix qu'il espérait normale. Je t'ai demandé ça parce que tu es mon ami et que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Le jeune atlante passa soudain son bras autour des épaules de l'hindou et souffla :

« D'accord. Parce que tu es mon ami et que j'ai confiance en toi. »

#

« Alors, Shaka, c'était quoi ton premier baiser ? »

L'hindou se tourna vers Milo, qui venait de poser la question. Tous étaient assis autour d'un feu, sur la plage qui se trouvait non loin du Sanctuaire, et terminaient leur soirée en se remémorant certains souvenirs.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge adressa un regard complice à Mu et répondit :

« C'était avec un papillon bleu. »


	6. Lucky Vodka

Pidop tout le monde, voilà le second OS de la catégorie _Premier Baiser_ ! :D

Spéciale dédicace à **Camhyoga**, ma plus qu'amie, qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui et pour qui je l'ai écrit. Plus d'un an qu'on se connait ma belle, la prochaine fois ce sera champagne ! :) Gros bisous à toi !

Merci aussi à ma **zumelle **qui a corrigé cet OS pour laisser la surprise à Camhyoga, et à tous mes reviewers ! :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Premier baiser**

**2 – Lucky Vodka**

Le vent soufflait avec acharnement, se fracassant contre les volets instables des chambres du pensionnat. Un bruit lugubre sifflait entre les battants en bois, et de la peinture blanche, déjà largement écaillée, s'arracha d'un panneau.

« Grand-frère, j'ai peur ! »

Ikki remua dans ses draps et ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Shun se tenait près du sien, les joues livides et les yeux un peu larmoyants. Ikki s'assit dans son lit et fit signe à son cadet de s'installer à côté de lui.

« C'est rien, c'est juste un orage, répondit-il, habitué aux angoisses nocturnes de Shun.

-Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'arriverai jamais à dormir avec un raffut pareil ! » s'écria Seiya en s'asseyant sur son lit avant de balancer ses jambes dans le vide, parfaitement réveillé.

Le lit bateau grinça, mais cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Au contraire, il accéléra la cadence avec un sourire ravi.

« C'est pas l'orage qui va m'empêcher de dormir, c'est toi, soupira Shiryu en se redressant à son tour.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Pas vrai Hyoga ? »

Le jeune Russe se contenta d'un grognement, remontant sa couette d'un geste machinal.

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! s'exclama Seiya en sautant du lit.

-Si c'est aller chercher une bouteille d'alcool comme la dernière fois, c'est hors de question, refusa le Chinois en croisant les bras.

-Non, on va jouer au jeu de la bouteille ! Ça peut être marrant, non ?

-Et tu as une bouteille sous la main ? demanda Shiryu avec suspicion.

-Celle de vodka qu'on a prise en cuisine la dernière fois. »

Le tout dit avec un sourire innocent. Le Chinois leva les yeux au plafond, signifiant par là son accord tacite. Le sourire de Seiya s'accentua et il plongea sous le lit, remuant tout un tas d'objets que ses compagnons préféraient ne pas imaginer.

« Mais où est-ce que j'ai pu la mettre... Ah, la voilà !

-Si tu rangeais tes affaires de temps en temps, soupira Shiryu.

-Allez, tout le monde par terre ! s'exclama Seiya en s'asseyant sur le tapis rouge délavé qui ornait le sol de la chambre. Hyoga, viens ! »

Le jeune Russe poussa un soupir et se leva. Il n'arriverait jamais à se reposer avec ses compagnons réveillés à côté de lui, autant les regarder jouer.

« Alors je vous explique, c'est très simple : celui qui fait tourner la bouteille doit donner un gage à celui qui est pointé par le goulot.

-Quel genre de gage ? demanda Ikki, méfiant.

-Ce qu'on veut, répondit Seiya avec un sourire carnassier. Qui commence ? »

Dix minutes et plusieurs fou-rires plus tard, Seiya se retrouvait en boxer à faire des pompes avec une seule main tandis que Shun chantait _Yellow Submarine _en cœur avec Shiryu. De son côté Hyoga restait silencieux, mais un mince sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage fin. Quant à Ikki, il posait un regard moqueur sur ses compagnons, amusé de les voir accomplir des gages aussi stupides.

« Allez, c'est à mon tour ! » s'écria Seiya en se laissant tomber par terre, le visage en sueur.

Il s'empara de la bouteille de verre et la fit tourner, attirant sur elle tous les regards. Elle ralentit progressivement, pour finir par s'arrêter, désignant sa prochaine victime.

« Ikki ! rugit Seiya, ravi de pouvoir se venger des pompes. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire faire… »

Ikki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se demandant vaguement s'il ne devrait pas prier une divinité pour lui épargner une des idées farfelues de Seiya, qui avait décidemment trop d'imagination pour son propre bien. Et son visage concentré n'augurait rien de bon.

« J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-il. Tu dois embrasser celui d'entre nous que tu apprécies le plus… »

Ikki renifla avec dédain et commença à se pencher vers son frère.

« …excepté Shun. »

Il y avait toujours un piège. Toujours. Ikki s'arrêta en plein mouvement, avant de répliquer :

« Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'embrasse l'un de vous trois.

-Tu as beau faire ton asocial, on sait tous que tu nous aimes bien, rétorqua Seiya avec assurance. Alors fais pas ta mijaurée, pour une fois. »

Ikki poussa un sifflement mécontent avant de se lever et de retourner se coucher. Shiryu jeta un regard à Seiya, qui haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Pas ma faute s'il est coincé, murmura le Japonais.

-Tu ne veux plus jouer, grand frère ? demanda tristement Shun.

-L'orage est fini, grommela Ikki en tournant délibérément le dos à ses camarades de chambre.

-Désespérant, soupira Seiya.

-Tu as besoin qu'on te rappelle certains souvenirs te concernant ? demanda Shiryu.

-D'accord, on va dormir... »

Tandis que ses camarades rejoignaient leurs lits, Ikki ferma les yeux, sans pour autant s'endormir. Il entendit bientôt des respirations lentes s'élever dans la nuit, témoignage du profond sommeil qui avait gagné les quatre autres garçons. Avec la félinité d'un chat, il se redressa et quitta ses draps, avant de s'avancer vers un autre matelas. Il se pencha légèrement puis déposa un baiser hésitant sur la commissure des lèvres du bel endormi. Satisfait d'avoir fait son gage, il repartit se coucher et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, ignorant que la brûlure de ses lèvres sur sa peau avait réveillé Hyoga.


	7. Pour notre Seigneur

Coucou tout le monde, voilà un nouvel OS pour cette catégorie. :)

C'est la première fois que je tente ce pairing, pour ma **Zumelle**, alors j'espère avoir réussi à le faire convenablement ! ^^

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me touche toujours autant. ;)

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

**Premier baiser**

**3 – Pour notre Seigneur**

Valentine était déjà le second de Rhadamanthe lorsque Sylphide avait rejoint son armée. Les deux Spectres s'étaient regardés de travers, le premier considérant le nouveau venu avec le regard critique de celui qui s'attend à trouver un nouveau challenger, le second voyant l'autre comme indigne de son poste. La Harpie n'hésitait pas à remettre en question certaines décisions de la Whyvern, ce que Sylphide n'acceptait pas. Inversement, Valentine ne supportait pas le regard de pure admiration qu'avait le Basilic pour leur Seigneur Rhadamanthe, et trouvait son attitude franchement douteuse et carrément déplacée. Mais le Chypriote ne comptait pas laisser cet arriviste dicter sa loi et montrerait qu'il était le plus à même d'être le second de l'armée de la Whyvern. Sa dévotion et son savoir-faire avaient convaincu Queen, de loin le plus sceptique, Sylphide ne serait rien à côté de l'Alraune.

C'est ainsi que commença une guerre tacite entre les deux Spectres, amenant une atmosphère lourde à s'installer parmi les troupes de Rhadamanthe. Chacun tentait de prévoir à l'avance les ordres ou les demandes de la Whyvern, et c'était à celui qui serait le plus rapide ou le plus imaginatif. L'Anglais, de son côté, laissait couver cette mésentente sans dire un mot. Après tout, tant qu'aucune altercation n'avait lieu, il n'avait pas à intervenir pour rétablir l'ordre.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques mois, Valentine commença à perdre pied. S'il s'occupait de l'administratif avec brio, les petites attentions du quotidien le laissaient perplexe. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur Seigneur apprécierait une tasse de thé en milieu de matinée, ou qu'un verre de scotch le détendrait après une journée de travail. Sylphide, par contre, excellait à ce petit jeu. Si au début il paraissait un peu empoté et indécis, il avait rapidement fait en sorte de ne jamais servir le même thé deux jours de suite, et autres détails. Et visiblement, Rhadamanthe appréciait.

Un jour que Valentine classait divers dossiers afin de les transmettre ensuite à Rune –un véritable acharné du travail que personne n'arrivait à détrôner, pas même lui- Sylphide entra dans ses appartements sans s'annoncer, un air satisfait au visage. Le Chypriote jeta un regard agacé à son collègue et maugréa :

« Personne ne t'a appris à frapper avant de t'inviter chez quelqu'un ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais non. J'aimerais ton avis. »

La Harpie tapota le bloc de documents qu'il tenait afin de les aligner, puis le déposa sur son bureau avant de lever les yeux vers le Belge.

« Mon avis ? fit Valentine avec scepticisme. Et sur quoi, précisément ?

-Sur le thé à apporter à Sire Rhadamanthe, répondit Sylphide comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Quoi d'autre ? Il est presque dix-sept heures et en Angleterre c'est l'heure du thé. Tu le savais, j'espère ?

-N'importe quel bouffon sait ça, riposta le Chypriote.

-Alors, quel thé pour aujourd'hui ? »

La Harpie détourna les yeux sans répondre et reprit ce qu'il avait commencé avant d'être interrompu. Le Basilic s'avança et posa fermement les mains sur le bureau de son vis-à-vis et répéta doucereusement :

« Quel thé, Valentine ?

-Démerde-toi, s'écria le Chypriote. J'ai du travail, _moi_.

-Mais moi aussi, répliqua Sylphide. Ta réponse ? »

Les deux Spectres se toisèrent avec férocité, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant baisser le regard face à l'autre. Lentement, un sourire se fit sur les lèvres du Belge, qui se rapprocha de son adversaire.

« Tu ne t'avoueras pas vaincu, hein ?

-Jamais ! siffla la Harpie en se redressant.

-Tant mieux. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi » souffla le Basilic en saisissant le Chypriote par le col de son vêtement pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Après un bref instant de stupéfaction, Valentine attrapa le visage de son vis-à-vis pour le rapprocher du sien, gêné dans ses mouvements par son bureau. Avec un grognement mécontent, Sylphide repoussa le meuble d'un geste brusque, faisant joyeusement valdinguer les papiers que le Chypriote avait mis tant de soin à ranger.

« Tu me payeras ça, grommela la Harpie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quand tu veux » déclara le Belge avec un sourire lubrique.

Emportés par leur élan, ils finirent par se cogner au mur contre lequel Sylphide coinça son collègue, reprenant violemment possession de ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils commençaient à passer des mains empressées sous leurs vêtements, Valentine se figea soudain et marmonna :

« Tu ne devais pas apporter du thé à Sire Rhadamanthe ?

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu d'ailleurs, fut la réponse du Belge qui glissait son nez dans le cou de la Harpie.

-Tu es le plus à même de t'occuper de ça » soupira la Harpie avec une mauvaise grâce évidente.

Sylphide pouffa, faisant frissonner le Chypriote. Le Basilic déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de son vis-à-vis et chuchota :

« Il m'avait prévenu que tu étais quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas admettre ses défaites.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une défaite. Par contre, tu devrais te dépêcher d'apporter je ne sais pas quel Darjeeling à notre Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Et lui dire par la même occasion que ça serait aimable de ne pas parler de moi au premier venu.

-Au premier venu ? Ça fait des mois que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention ! protesta Sylphide.

-En offrant du scotch à Sire Rhadamanthe ? Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas saisi le sous-entendu. »

Les deux Spectres se jaugèrent à nouveau du regard. Le Basilic finit par fermer les yeux et poussa un soupir désolé.

« Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, pas vrai ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorqua la Harpie avec véhémence.

-Donc on peut se mettre ensemble, compléta Sylphide. Je file, à tout à l'heure ! »

Ebahi, le Chypriote regarda le Belge quitter ses appartements en courant, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Avec un juron, Valentine remit ses affaires en place et essaya vaguement de se remettre au travail. Peine perdue.


	8. Comme des aimants

Pidop tout le monde ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, un nouvel OS ! :D

J'avais d'abord pensé ajouter un autre chapitre à la série des premiers baisers, mais l'inspiration m'a fuie comme la peste -' Me voilà donc avec une nouvelle série, celle des premiers regrets, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! :)

Merci comme toujours à ma chère **Camhyoga**, qui a corrigé cet OS avec un doigté et une rapidité d'experte en la matière... Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Premier regret**

**1 – Comme des aimants**

On se demande souvent comment deux être totalement dissemblables peuvent être liés par quelque chose de tellement fort que rien ne peut les séparer. Depuis toujours, Edward et Ceshire étaient inséparables, malgré leurs différences. Lorsque l'un se taisait, l'autre parlait pour eux deux. Quand Edward était taciturne, Ceshire jouait les extravertis. Diamétralement opposés mais indubitablement liés.

Comme des aimants que tout devrait repousser mais qui s'attirent irrémédiablement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu vraiment expliquer comment _ça_ s'était passé. C'était arrivé, c'est tout. Malgré son air enjoué et enfantin, Ceshire avait besoin de la présence silencieuse et forte d'Edward. Les rires et la joie dégagés par le frêle jeune homme sortaient le Sylphe de son espèce de mélancolie quotidienne. Ils s'étaient embrassés, un soir qu'ils étaient tous les deux à fleur de peau, l'esprit taraudé par l'annonce de la Guerre qui approchait vite, trop vite. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient immortels, mais ils avaient peur. Peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps, peur de perdre cet instant rien qu'à eux, peur de tout et de rien à la fois. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec volupté, avec hésitation aussi. L'excitation et l'arrière-goût d'interdit, le risque de se faire surprendre, leurs nerfs à vifs, ils s'en souviendraient longtemps.

Mais personne ne les avait vus s'adonner à ce moment de tendresse, et ils avaient recommencé. Des mains brièvement serrées au détour d'un couloir, une caresse du bout des doigts lorsque Pandore détournait les yeux, un baiser échangé en cachette, des promesses murmurées à l'oreille. Ils étaient amoureux, ils étaient heureux et ils se sentaient forts. Assez forts pour avoir la certitude de gagner cette Guerre, de vivre ensemble, d'avoir des projets peut-être. De vivre, sans doute. De s'aimer, certainement.

Et une nuit qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, enlacés comme des enfants, Edward avait demandé doucement, presque timidement :

« Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille plus loin ?

-Plus loin ? avait répété Ceshire sans vraiment comprendre.

-Oui… Tous les deux » avait ajouté le Sylphe.

Le Catsith s'était reculé et s'était écrié :

« Tu veux dire qu'on couche ensemble ?

-Uniquement si tu en as envie, avait tempéré Edward. Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais rien que tu n'acceptes pas. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si tu me le demandais.

-J'ai horreur quand tu me sors des trucs pareils, je sais jamais quoi dire après ! »

Edward avait souri, avait enlacé un peu plus le jeune homme boudeur et lui avait chuchoté :

« Quand tu voudras, tu me diras. »

Ils en étaient restés là, s'endormant tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain, Edward et trois autres Spectres étaient envoyés par Pandore pour arrêter Tenma, le chevalier de Pégase, qui se trouvait à Jamir. Mais alors que la mission devait se dérouler sans accroc, Asmita de la Vierge était apparu et avait, d'un simple mouvement de doigt, envoyé la petite troupe s'empaler sur les pics effilés qui bordaient le chemin vers le temple de Jamir.

La pire humiliation de sa vie, pour Edward, fut que Ceshire apparut alors qu'ils renaissaient, toujours suspendus au-dessus du vide comme de simples fétus de paille. Le Catsith eut un sourire moqueur en les voyant ainsi, et s'empressa de les narguer. Non seulement la douleur physique était insupportable, mais les railleries de Ceshire pénétraient dans le cœur du Sylphe de façon plus atroce encore. Car il voyait dans les yeux de son –presque- amant qu'il avait _honte_, honte qu'il se soit laissé abattre. Une terrible fureur l'envahit, celle de détruire ces Chevaliers à cause de qui il était passé pour un faible devant le seul être au monde qu'il aurait aimé impressionner. Il se lança à l'assaut, encore et encore, sous le regard attentif de Ceshire qui ricanait, perché en hauteur et suivant l'attaque de son point d'observation.

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à battre les trois Chevaliers en les affaiblissant lentement, comme un gibier éperdu face à des chasseurs, un cosmo puissant, trop puissant, s'éleva d'un seul coup dans le ciel depuis le toit du temple de Jamir. Un instant figé face à cette démonstration de puissance, Ceshire s'écria :

« Edward ! Le bâtiment ! Dépêche-toi d'atteindre le sommet ! »

Comprenant aussitôt qu'une chose anormale se passait là-haut, le Sylphe s'élança d'un bond. Mais le Chevalier de la Vierge avait préparé son coup. D'une voix douce, presque divine, il lança son attaque mortelle et après avoir tué une nouvelle fois la petite troupe, il parvint à emprisonner leurs âmes dans son chapelet*, les empêchant ainsi de renaître à nouveau.

Ceshire regarda avec incompréhension Edward tomber lourdement au sol, les pupilles dilatées et fixant désormais le néant. Il sauta de son perchoir et se rapprocha du corps sans vie, n'osant pas le toucher, avant de murmurer :

« Ce n'est pas possible… »

La gorge nouée, il avança une main tremblante vers la joue d'Edward. Mais la peau pâle s'effrita sous ses doigts, et il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la décomposition du corps inanimé qui se transforma en poussière et fut balayé par un souffle de vent.

« Ce n'est pas… possible ! »

Il ne versa pas une larme, se contentant de fixer l'espace étoilé où avait disparu le Sylphe. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant les Chevaliers qui avaient ôté la vie à Edward. Mais la sensation d'avoir été coupé de sa moitié lui déchira les entrailles. Il dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa haine et sa douleur. Il disparut avant que les Chevaliers ne se retournent contre lui. Il devait prévenir Pandore des derniers évènements.

Ce ne fut que le soir, après avoir fourni son rapport, qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer, la gorge enrouée à force de retenir ses cris, enroulé dans les draps du lit d'Edward et respirant son odeur sur l'oreiller en coton. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir pris de haut, de s'être comporté comme un véritable crétin.

Mais pire encore, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris Edward dans ses bras, de s'être lové tout contre lui et de lui avoir murmuré un simple _oui_ dans le creux de l'oreille.

* * *

*Pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas **The Lost Canvas** (je ne me souviens pas si il y a une explication dans la série originale, désolée ^^ ), il s'agit d'un chapelet fait avec les fruits du magnolier des Enfers, le seul être vivant du royaume des morts. Cet arbre particulier permet, après avoir activé les fruits avec un cosmos porté à son paroxysme, de garder prisonnières les âmes des Spectres et donc de sceller l'immortalité que leur a offert Hadès. Asmita se sacrifie donc afin de créer cette arme décisive pour la victoire d'Athéna. C'est ce collier qui sera transmis ensuite à Shaka.


	9. Que des hommes

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers. :) Enjoy !

* * *

**Premier regret**

**2 – Que des hommes**

Manigoldo était installé sur les marches de son Temple, fixant l'horizon avec morosité et tristesse. Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'Albafica était mort dans les bras de Shion. Le Bélier l'avait ramené au Sanctuaire et le Chevalier avait eu droit à un dernier hommage de la part de ses confrères. Le Cancer se sentait coupable. Peut-être que s'il avait su parler au jeune homme, celui-ci aurait trouvé le moyen de se battre dans l'espoir de revenir en vie.

Mais non. Il avait fait le con, avait laissé Albafica en plan et n'avait pu que subir les reproches silencieux de Shion, qu'il méritait entièrement.

C'est ainsi que Sisyphe le trouva. Il ne connaissait pas très bien le Cancer, avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler. Manigoldo était plutôt du genre très turbulent et avait un humour assez… particulier. Mais il ne fallait pas être fin philosophe pour constater qu'il n'allait pas bien, depuis l'enterrement du Chevalier des Poissons. Lorsqu'il le vit approcher, Manigoldo secoua la main et marmonna :

« Bonjour à toi ô Sisyphe du Sagittaire, la voie de mon Temple est libre et tu peux passer.

-Bonjour Manigoldo, rétorqua le Sagittaire en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-J'ai dit la voie est libre, grommela le Cancer. Casse-toi.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, répondit Sisyphe en jetant un regard aux nuages blancs qui parsemaient le ciel, tel un rideau de coton. Cela faisait longtemps.

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai demandé de te barrer de mon Temple ! » siffla Manigoldo.

Sisyphe darda sur lui ses yeux bleu sombre et fixa le Cancer, qui fulminait. Il secoua la tête et déclara d'une voix dure :

« Même si tu me le demandes, je ne partirais pas. Pas avant que tu aies déversé la rancœur que tu essayes de contenir.

-Mais merde ! Je t'ai rien demandé, va t'occuper de tes affaires ! s'écria Manigoldo. T'en as pas marre de t'immiscer dans la vie privée des autres ? J'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas de la tienne, pigé ? Maintenant dégage ou je t'envoie moi-même dans ton Temple ! »

Loin de s'inquiéter de la colère de son compagnon, Sisyphe se détourna de lui et reprit son observation du ciel. Le Cancer poussa un cri de rage et sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à lui donner une correction. Mais à sa grande surprise, le Sagittaire se leva et fit quelques pas, avant de murmurer :

« Nous avons tous droit d'être triste, Manigoldo. Ce n'est pas une tare.

-Je t'en foutrai de tes diagnostics pourris ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ce que je ressens ?

-Peut-être parce que je sais ce que ça fait, l'interrompit Sisyphe. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré, Manigoldo. Le nombre de fois où j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir agi, de m'être tu ou d'avoir détourné les yeux. Alors je comprends ce que ça fait, même si je ne peux pas partager ta peine. »

La Cancer se rassit, déboussolé et vidé. Sisyphe se contenta de le regarder faire, sans rien dire. Finalement, Manigoldo demanda :

« Tu regrettes beaucoup de choses, alors ?

-Enormément de choses, oui, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

-J'aurais jamais cru. Tout le monde te dit tellement parfait…

-C'est que l'imbécilité fait partie de l'humanité, sourit le Sagittaire, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Je suis loin de la perfection.

-Tu penses qu'El Cid est un imbécile alors ? ricana Manigoldo.

-Concernant certaines choses, oui. Nous ne sommes que des hommes, après tout. »

Le Cancer leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Par moments, il avait l'impression d'entendre son maître le gourmander comme un gamin.

« Dis-moi Sisyphe… Quel a été ton premier regret ? »

Le Sagittaire eut l'air surpris, puis songeur. Avec attention, Manigoldo le regarda se rasseoir, pensif.

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire.

-Le grand Sisyphe n'a donc pas réponse à tout, se moqua le Cancer.

-Je pense que c'est de n'avoir jamais connu mes parents » répondit-il, coupant court aux ricanements du jeune homme.

Mani se tut, subitement gêné. C'était tellement banal qu'il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient tous orphelins, lui-même ne s'était jamais senti triste de ne pas avoir eu de père ou de mère. Alors imaginer que Sisyphe, que tous considéraient comme une sorte de modèle, ait voulu les connaître… Cela lui semblait paradoxal.

« C'est pour ça que j'aime m'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, comme tu dis, reprit le Sagittaire. Pour les réconforter afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas seuls. Pour qu'ils sachent que quelqu'un se soucie d'eux. C'est important, pour une personne.

-Et toi ? A qui est-ce que tu te confies quand ça va mal ? interrogea le Cancer avec une curiosité mêlée d'un respect nouveau.

-Je ne me sens bien que lorsque je sais que tous mes camarades sont heureux, fut la réponse du Sagittaire.

-Sisyphe ou l'art de détourner une conversation, commenta Manigoldo.

-Merci du compliment, sourit-il. Bonne fin de journée. »

Le Sagittaire se leva et quitta les marches du Temple, disparaissant de la vue du Cancer.

« Prends-moi pour un con, tant que tu y es, murmura ce dernier. J'irai bien dire deux mots à notre Espagnol régional pour qu'il aille te réconforter un peu… »


	10. Mon frère

Eh bien, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté de première fois ! ^^ Merci beaucoup à Camhyoga pour sa correction, je pense fort à toi =) Merci aussi à mes reviewers à qui j'oublie parfois de reviewer entre deux cours, vos messages sont adorables, merci merci !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Premier regret**

**3 – Mon frère**

Il l'observait, droit et fier dans son Surplis, ses courts cheveux blonds encadrant son visage sévère. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond perçaient du regard tout ce qu'ils touchaient, aussi bien hommes qu'objets. Et pourtant, malgré l'impression d'être indestructible qui émanait de lui, il savait que Rhadamanthe n'était pas aussi solide qu'il paraissait. Sans doute était-ce un peu de sa faute, aussi. Après tout, ils avaient été frères, et depuis ce lien familial qu'ils avaient partagé ne s'était jamais totalement estompé, de même que ce qu'il impliquait.

Durant leur première vie, la seule véritable à vrai dire, il avait toujours été le favori. Aîné de la famille, il avait tout pour plaire : l'intelligence, le charme, la droiture et un zeste de perversion qui attirait les gens à lui comme des papillons par la lumière. Il était un prince, un _roi_, et tout en lui le criait. Et Rhadamanthe avait dû vivre en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à surpasser Minos.

Pourtant, le petit blond avait un joli minois, des yeux d'une rare pureté comparé au regard gris de son aîné, une gentillesse qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir et débordait d'affection. Sauf que personne ne lui avait jamais permis de montrer ses qualités, mis à part celles qui feraient de lui un subordonné efficace. Alors il avait fait en sorte de devenir irremplaçable, au moins en tant que second. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas remarqué le mal-être caché de son cadet : malgré toutes les qualités dont on l'affublait, Minos était aussi un jeune garçon égoïste. Après tout, il avait été élevé en entendant tous les jours qu'il serait un roi dont les légendes se souviendraient à jamais.

Rhadamanthe aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient grandi, l'un dans l'ombre de l'autre. Le cadet avait fini par trouver sa place aux côtés de son aîné, en second silencieux et solitaire. Ils avaient poursuivi leur chemin de cette manière, s'en satisfaisant. Lorsque Minos se maria, Rhadamanthe était là. Lorsque Minos fut père, Rhadamanthe était là. Même lorsque Minos défia Poséidon, Rhadamanthe était là.

Ce fut à leur mort qu'une chose improbable se produisit. Une offre faite par Hadès lui-même, leur proposant de devenir Juges des Enfers. Rhadamanthe avait pensé, sur l'instant, qu'il resterait sous les ordres de Minos, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu le dieu des Enfers. Il eut des hommes à ses ordres qui ne rendaient compte qu'à lui et Hadès, il avait droit de contester les décisions de son frère si elles lui semblaient mauvaises. Il n'était plus l'ombre de Minos mais son égal.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il avait réellement _vu_ quel homme était son frère cadet. Il avait finalement réalisé que son petit frère était aussi méritant que lui et peut-être même plus. Ça avait été un choc pour Minos. Il l'avait accusé sans un mot, seul Eaque peut-être s'en était rendu compte.

Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Même après des dizaines de réincarnations, il existait toujours un fossé entre eux, qui ne serait peut-être jamais comblé. Cette différence qu'on leur avait inculquée et qui était profondément ancrée en eux, ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à s'en défaire. Malgré le temps, malgré les tentatives d'Eaque et de leur Seigneur, malgré leur respect mutuel.

Et là, aujourd'hui qu'ils se tenaient tous les trois devant Hadès pour un rapport, Minos observait Rhadamanthe, portant fièrement son Surplis et l'air inébranlable. Il avait eu une énième conversation avec le Garuda la veille au soir, et les paroles de son ami l'avaient ébranlé.

« Il n'attend qu'une chose de ta part, Minos. De la reconnaissance. »

Sur le coup, il avait cru qu'Eaque parlait de gratitude pour ce que son cadet avait fait pour lui autrefois. Puis il avait compris que ce n'était pas de ça dont parlait l'ancien roi d'Egine. Et pour la première fois, il avait regretté son comportement passé. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? S'excuser ? Cela n'amènerait sans doute pas grand-chose, et il avait horreur de demander pardon. Alors quoi… ?

La réunion se termina sans qu'il ait trouvé de réponse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eaque, qui désigna Rhadamanthe du menton avant de s'éloigner. Minos finit par s'avancer vers son frère, qui se tourna vers lui avec un regard neutre.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-En quelques sortes, opina le Griffon. J'aurais dû te le dire il y a longtemps. »

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Minos plongea son regard dans le sien et lâcha :

« Je suis fier que tu ais été mon frère, Rhada. »

Puis il se détourna et quitta la pièce, laissant la Whyvern derrière lui. Il ne vit pas le sourire qui orna brièvement les lèvres de son cadet avant que celui-ci ne reparte vers son tribunal.


	11. Servitude

****Yosh =) Eh oui, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté (et surtout écrit) de première fois, mais c'est chose faite et j'en ai même deux en avance ! :D Merci à tous pour vos magnifiques reviews, j'espère vraiment que j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais Camhyoga vous le confirmera, j'ai une mémoire de poisson, même pour un Sagittaire... Sur ce, enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Premier regret**

**4 – Servitude**

Un dieu ne regrettait pas. Ses choix, ses envies, il les assumait. Sans penser aux conséquences, sans imaginer qu'elles pourraient l'atteindre. Et pourtant.

Comment cela avait-il vraiment commencé ? Sans doute par un sentiment, quelque chose d'ordinaire réservé aux humains, si faibles et émotifs. Cette passion qu'on appelle l'amour, source de discorde et de souffrances. Oui, Hadès était tombé amoureux et n'avait pas pensé à ce que cela pouvait engendrer. Il aimait Perséphone, il avait voulu Perséphone et avait obtenu Perséphone. Mais Perséphone ne voulait pas de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Le temps passant, la Reine des Enfers avait petit à petit abandonné le royaume des morts, et ses visites n'étaient plus que des souvenirs.

Puis cela avait continué par un autre sentiment : la solitude. Hadès avait compris qu'un trait devait être tiré sur cet amour à sens unique et l'avait fait. Souverain impartial sur son domaine, il montrait rarement l'attention qu'il portait à ses Spectres, s'interdisant de se rapprocher d'eux. Un dieu, proche de simples mortels ! Certes, il y avait Athéna, mais elle était l'exception qui devait confirmer la règle. Alors le dieu des Enfers restait seul, apprivoisant l'aigreur qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

Quel avait été l'élément déclencheur de tout ceci ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire réellement, malgré toute sa connaissance. C'était sans doute à cause de ce garçon qui était mort. Si jeune, mais avec ce désir de mourir. Ce qui avait surpris Hadès, lorsque cette âme était arrivée aux Enfers, était l'abnégation dont cet enfant avait fait preuve. Il était mort non pas pour lui, mais pour son frère. Pour que son frère vive sans avoir à se soucier de lui. Par curiosité, Hadès avait pensé voir qui était l'aîné, si le sacrifice du garçon était légitime. Mais le temps pour les dieux n'a pas la même signification que pour les hommes, et ce fut quelques années plus tard seulement qu'Hadès, sous les traits d'Alone, partit à sa rencontre.

Il avait décidé de laisser ses pas le guider, au hasard des ruelles sombres du quartier mal famé où il avait repéré la trace du jeune homme. Les regards de convoitise qu'il faisait naître sur son passage ne l'intéressaient pas : Alone était une belle enveloppe charnelle, bien portante et agréable à tous niveaux, même si le gamin résistait toujours à son emprise complète sur son corps. Mais malgré cette dualité, Hadès était maître, bien que parfois dicté par les émotions toujours présentes de son hôte agaçant. C'est pourquoi, lorsque les cinq hommes lui barrèrent la route avec un rictus très peu avenant, il ne leur jeta qu'un regard ennuyé. Il allait s'en charger lui-même quand un cosmos brûlant apparut, les surprenant tous. Les voleurs parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que quelqu'un intervienne Hadès car il n'avait pas décelé cette force brute si puissante. En regardant le jeune homme mettre à terre les escrocs, il sonda son « sauveur providentiel ». Ce qu'il découvrit le bouleversa : amer, rempli de haine… Il avait perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Comme lui. Il était seul, sans que personne ne le comprenne. Comme lui. Il avait trouvé le frère aîné du garçon suicidé… Et plus que tout, il avait trouvé son parfait reflet.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, il s'immobilisa en dévisageant Alone, tremblant. D'émotion ou suite à son combat, Hadès n'aurait su le dire.

« Sui… ? souffla-t-il en tendant une main dans l'intension de l'effleurer, comme pour se persuader que celui qu'il avait en face de lui existait réellement.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, répondit doucement Hadès. Mon nom est Alone. »

La main retomba lentement, avec dépit. Le dieu s'avança vers lui et releva le visage qui s'était baissé. Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

« Si je te demandais de me suivre, le ferais-tu ? demanda la divinité.

-Oui » répondit Kagaho sans hésiter en saisissant la main tendue d'Alone.

C'est ainsi qu'Hadès ramena aux Enfers cet Egyptien renfermé et agressif, qui n'acceptait de rendre de comptes qu'à lui. Le Bénou avait trouvé son porteur, Kagaho quelqu'un à protéger et Hadès un soutien. Le dieu se plaisait à penser que c'étaient les réminiscences d'Alone qui le poussaient à chercher une personne sur laquelle s'appuyer, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Ne l'avait-il pas désirée aussi, cette aide que pouvaient s'apporter deux âmes en peine ? Non, c'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit aussi content de voir Kagaho le rejoindre le soir pour le regarder peindre. Car malgré ce que les Spectres pouvaient penser, jamais Hadès n'avait imaginé mettre l'Egyptien dans son lit, quand bien même il était désirable. Non, le Bénou était l'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer à loisir, à outrance même. Jamais Kagaho ne s'en plaignit, toujours silencieux et effacé dans un recoin pour laisser son seigneur s'occuper du Lost Canvas à sa guise. Entièrement à lui, sans concessions, sans se détourner une seule fois du but qu'il s'était fixé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hadès ne se sentait plus seul. Le reste importait peu.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour lui que Kagaho était venu et il le savait mieux que personne. Le regard triste de l'Egyptien le lui rappelait tous les jours. Et Hadès douta. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, et qu'en était-il du Bénou ? Rester aux Enfers ne faisait que maintenir le souvenir de Sui dans l'esprit du Spectre. S'il était resté un humain normal, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Est-ce que Kagaho aurait réussi à apprivoiser sa peine et sa colère, aurait-il pu tourner la page et aimer de nouveau ?

Alors oui, même si la présence de son oiseau solitaire lui apportait plus de réconfort que jamais, Hadès regrettait de l'avoir lié à lui irrémédiablement. Il espérait juste que quelqu'un ait la force de faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas à offrir à l'Egyptien. Et qu'il arriverait vite, le jour où cette personne libèrerait Kagaho de ses entraves.


	12. Toi et moi

****Serait-ce un signe que je poste ce premier regard le 14 février ? Du tout voyons, quelle idée... ^^ Voilà donc une nouvelle série, celle des premiers regards...

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction, à Goul pour m'avoir fait me sentir mal au beau milieu du resto quand je lui ai fait lire cet OS (ah, souvenir...) ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers et mes lecteurs anonymes. Enjoy !

* * *

**Premier regard**

**1 – Toi et moi**

Assis sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Saga depuis leur résurrection, Kanon se tortillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux. Lui qui s'était toujours vanté de n'avoir peur de rien, voilà qu'il était angoissé comme un enfant qui allait au devant de son premier examen. Ce qui était un peu vrai, même si de le savoir n'apportait guère de réconfort à l'ancien Marina. Et dire que tout ça était de sa faute… Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'idée d'Athéna, même si sur le moment elle lui avait paru merveilleuse. Elle lui avait proposé de devenir officiellement le second chevalier des Gémeaux, avec une cérémonie comme celle qu'avaient eu ses camarades lorsque leur armure leur avait été remise. Il en était resté bouche bée, puis Saga lui avait donné un coup de coude dans le flanc pour le sortir de sa torpeur, et il avait articulé un vague « oui » choqué. Même maintenant que le grand jour était arrivé, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. On lui faisait une blague, de très mauvais goût, c'était indéniable. Et même si c'était vrai, ce dont il commençait à douter sérieusement, Gemini avait déjà un porteur. Jamais elle ne le reconnaîtrait comme digne d'elle, surtout maintenant que Saga était de retour. Il n'avait été qu'un choix de secours, rien d'autre. Comme d'habitude.

Déjà, il n'avait pas été désiré, il lui suffisait de se souvenir des commentaires acerbes de leur mère pour s'en convaincre. Malheureusement, Saga et lui étaient jumeaux, et leurs parents n'avaient pas eu le choix. Quoique, à la réflexion, ils auraient pu l'abandonner et le laisser dépérir. En tout cas, ils avaient été bien contents de se séparer de lui lorsque le Pope était venu les chercher, son frère et lui, pour les emmener au Sanctuaire. Evidemment, ils avaient voulu que Saga reste, mais c'était de l'aîné dont Shion avait le plus besoin. C'était comme ça que les jumeaux avaient commencé leur entraînement de chevalier, le premier dans la lumière, en compagnie de l'autre apprenti déjà présent qui avait l'air si gentil, tandis que lui devait se contenter de rester à l'écart, seul, à observer son frère se faire un ami du Sagittaire.

Oh oui, il avait été jaloux. Mais ce sentiment avait toujours été moindre comparé à l'affection qu'il portait à son frère aîné. Mais tout avait contribué à les séparer, et il n'avait rien pu y faire. Saga ne venait plus le voir aussi souvent, malgré ses efforts. Alors il s'était entraîné encore plus dur, fermement décidé à dépasser son jumeau. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il n'était que le second, encore et toujours. Comme d'habitude.

Persuadé que quelqu'un empêchait son frère de venir librement le voir, il en avait conclu que le Pope était le responsable. Il fallait donc l'évincer. Après tout, il s'agissait maintenant d'un vieillard quasiment impotent qui n'aspirait qu'au repos. Et pourquoi pas le lui offrir pour l'éternité ? Et Athéna avec, qui plus est ? Après tout, c'était à cause de cette gamine de quelques mois à peine que son frère et lui avaient été séparés, sous prétexte que personne ne devait savoir qu'il y avait deux chevaliers des Gémeaux. Kanon avait ricané quand Saga le lui avait dit : tous ceux qui connaissaient l'existence du cadet savaient que seul Saga aurait l'armure, lui le premier. Et Kanon avait ruminé son idée, jusqu'à l'exposer à son frère un jour, après avoir passé presque une semaine sans nouvelles de lui.

Son jumeau l'avait écouté, horrifié. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kanon vit du dégoût dans le regard de son frère, de sa moitié. Il en avait été mortifié, avait tenté de le convaincre du bien fondé de son raisonnement, mais rien n'y avait fait. Saga le détestait. Saga le rejetait. La dernière personne en qui il avait placé sa confiance l'avait trahi, rien de moins. Saga l'avait enfermé au cap Sounion, en lui adressant un dernier regard. La lueur qui avait brillé dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, Kanon avait su qu'elle serait fatidique. Il savait que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était allumée, cette étincelle de folie, et avait attendu. Il avait compris aux cris d'alertes, un soir, que Saga était passé à l'action, mais jamais il n'avait revu son frère. Il l'avait de nouveau abandonné.

Au gré des marrées et du vent qui fouettait son visage, Kanon avait survécu. Il s'était bâti son propre monde, un monde où il pourrait ramener son frère à lui, où le regard pétillant de Saga ne serait qu'à lui, où on reconnaîtrait sa force. Oui, Saga avait tout eu à portée de main, alors que lui avait été obligé de le voler. Jamais ils n'avaient été sur un pied d'égalité, et il allait arranger ça. Dominer terre et mers était un bon début pour parvenir à ses fins. Saga serait bien obligé de voir à quel point son petit frère était devenu fort.

Mais non, il avait dû renoncer même à ses rêves. La réalité était bien différente. Athéna, qui savait lire le cœur des hommes, s'en était rendue compte bien avant lui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait accepté son repenti. C'était peut-être aussi le cas de Gemini, qui avait accepté de le protéger pendant un temps. Il avait senti la colère de la cloth lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le cosmos de Saga. Même à travers de son illusion, Kanon avait contemplé son frère, vêtu d'une armure noire. Il avait vu la surprise dans les prunelles de son aîné, du déni aussi : comment le cadet aurait-il pu passer du bon côté de la barrière et lui du mauvais, aux yeux de tous ? A nouveau, Kanon s'était senti blessé. Son frère pensait donc si peu de bien de lui ?

A bien y réfléchir, la seule personne qui l'avait regardé sans arrière pensée, avec objectivité et curiosité, c'était Rhadamanthe. Le Juge avait tout de suite réussi à lire en lui et avait aussitôt vu ses qualités, même s'il ne recherchait que celles qui faisaient de lui un combattant émérite. Mais ça avait mis du baume au cœur du Grec, malgré tout. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait été reconnaissant envers l'Anglais de ne pas l'avoir jugé, alors qu'il aurait été la personne la plus à même de le faire. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il repensait aux yeux mordorés de Rhadamanthe, alors qu'il se rongeait les ongles en imaginant ce que serait sa cérémonie et surtout les regards des autres.

Puis, lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, il avait croisé celui de Saga. Heureux. Le regard de son frère était heureux. Son jumeau était heureux de le revoir. C'était le plus beau cadeau que pouvait lui faire sa moitié. Les jours avaient passé depuis, jusqu'à ce que Saori ait cette idée d'officialiser son statut de chevalier des Gémeaux, qui n'était qu'une gigantesque supercherie élaborée pour le remettre à sa place devant tous les Ors, pour prouver qu'un second resterait à jamais caché par le piédestal de son aîné. Kanon continua à s'en persuader, même lorsque Mu vint le chercher pour le conduire jusqu'au treizième temple. Il en resta certain, même face au sourire amical du Bélier et de tous les autres chevaliers. Sa foi commença à s'ébranler lorsque la cérémonie commença. Alors c'était vrai ?

Il lança un regard perdu à son jumeau, qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Et pour la première fois, Kanon lut de la fierté dans les yeux de Saga.


	13. Etincelle

Ca fait un moment que ce texte est écrit, mais... je l'avais oublié sur ma clef USB, et ayant une mémoire de poisson rouge amnésique, je ne l'ai revu que ce matin. Voilà donc la suite de ces premiers regards, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour la correction et à tous mes reviewers.

* * *

**Premier regard**

**2 – Etincelle**

Avec un énième soupir d'ennui, l'apprenti observa les lumières du Seki Shiki voleter autour de lui. Elles ressemblaient à des lucioles, créant une lueur claire diffuse autour d'elles. Les âmes étaient plutôt jolies à regarder, tant qu'elles étaient sous cette forme là. Autrement non, elles étaient affreuses. Il avait failli vomir en allant les voir pour la première fois près du puits des morts. Il en avait pleuré, sans le vouloir, ce qui lui avait valu une gifle de la part de son maître. Il frotta sa joue en y repensant, puis reporta son attention sur les feux follets. Ces petites lumières pâles immatérielles étaient son seul réconfort, surtout le soir, quand il fuyait le temple du Cancer pour se réfugier dehors, à l'abri sous un buisson épineux. Il avait d'abord contemplé les étoiles, lorsque sa technique n'était pas au point, mais elles ne valaient pas celles qui voletaient devant ses yeux. Les étoiles étaient fades, loin et sans aucune signification, pas même celles qui formaient sa constellation. Alors que les âmes, elles, étaient vivantes. Enfin, d'une certaine manière tout du moins. Elles représentaient quelque chose, elles. Plus qu'une boule de feu en fusion à des années lumières en tout cas.

Un craquement interrompit ses pensées, et il se raidit avec frayeur. Est-ce que son maître aurait remarqué sa disparition ? Si c'était le cas, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il fit disparaître les feux follets d'un claquement de doigts et se terra le plus loin possible sous les épines, qui entaillèrent sa peau en laissant des traînées de sang. L'enfant retint sa respiration en entendant des pas se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter près du buisson. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de l'ouverture, qui était aussi la seule sortie, à moins de créer une brèche parmi les branchages acérés. Mais est-ce que ça ne valait pas mieux que de finir plus mort que vif après s'être pris une raclée ? Le choix était vite fait. Et pourtant il ne bougea pas. Si c'était son maître, pourquoi il ne sentait pas son cosmos ? A moins que ce ne soit une ruse pour l'inciter à sortir de son trou pour mieux le frapper après ? Un mouvement près de l'entrée le fit frémir et écarquiller les yeux : il était fichu.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Une tête enfantine venait d'apparaître par l'ouverture. Des joues encore un peu rondes, des yeux clairs et interrogateurs, barrés par des mèches violettes qui leur tombaient devant, deux points en lieu et place des sourcils. L'apprenti Bélier. Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux, se remettant enfin à respirer. Puis il se ressaisit et fit méchamment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Laisse-moi tranquille et vas-t-en !

-Je t'ai vu quitter ton temple, répondit le plus jeune sans pour autant s'en aller. Tu avais l'air de mal aller.

-Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? rétorqua le Cancer. Tire-toi, je veux pas de ta pitié.

-C'est pas de la pitié, nia l'enfant en secouant la tête. Je m'inquiète, c'est pas pareil. C'est mon maître qui me l'a dit. »

Garçon à papa en plus. C'était vrai que Mu était l'apprenti du Pope. Le vieux était plutôt sympa lui, même s'il ne levait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il eut un sourire goguenard et répondit :

« Ton maître va te gronder si il voit que tu es sorti. T'as pas peur de le décevoir ?

-Le décevoir ? s'étonna l'Atlante en ouvrant de grands yeux. Non, pourquoi ? »

L'aîné poussa un grognement : il était tombé sur un candide de première, c'était bien sa veine. Quoique, valait mieux Mu que son maître, même si sa naïveté était agaçante.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? protesta le Cancer en voyant que l'autre garçon commençait à ramper dans l'abri.

-Je viens avec toi. J'ai aperçu des lumières, elles ne sont plus là ? ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Non elles sont plus là, et elles reviendront pas tant que tu seras là » siffla-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

-Dommages, elles étaient très belles. Oh, tu saignes ! »

Tout à sa frayeur, il en avait oublié qu'il était plaqué contre les épines du buisson, qui entaillaient sa peau comme du beurre. Il s'en écarta précipitamment avec un léger cri de douleur et frotta son bras meurtri.

« Arrête, ça va te faire encore plus mal ! Laisse-moi faire » ordonna Mu en l'immobilisant.

Perplexe, le Cancer se laissa faire. Par réflexe, il recula lorsqu'il vit que l'apprenti avançait sa main vers ses entailles, mais le sourire amical de son compagnon le figea plus que tout le reste. Il tressaillit vaguement en sentant la chair se refermer, puis dévisagea son bras qui ne portait plus la moindre trace des épines.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? balbutia-t-il.

-Je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer, dit le plus jeune. Je t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? »

L'aîné secoua la tête, encore surpris. Il observa à nouveau le garçon, qui était tranquillement assis en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis Mu se redressa et déclara :

« Tu voulais rester seul, je vais te laisser.

-Attends ! »

Le Bélier le regarda sans comprendre, puis obtempéra sans un mot. Le Cancer avança sa main près de son camarade, et intensifia légèrement son cosmos. Les âmes réapparurent, tremblotantes, puis s'élevèrent autour d'eux en se laissant porter par l'air. Emerveillé, Mu les suivit des yeux, bouche ouverte. Il approcha un doigt hésitant près d'un feu follet mais s'arrêta avant, se tournant vers le plus âgé :

« Je peux ? »

Pour toute réponse, la lumière se posa sur lui et brilla un peu plus. Le Bélier eut un rire joyeux, puis souffla doucement sur elle pour la faire s'envoler de nouveau. Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon, les yeux brillants et chuchota :

« Merci. »

Le Cancer se jura de ne jamais oublier l'étincelle qui était apparu dans le regard émeraude du jeune Atlante.


	14. Promesse

Yop =) Voilà la suite des premiers regards, en espérant que cet os vous plaise ;) Il se base sur le volume 15 épisode 130 de The Lost Canvas. Enjoy !

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction :)

* * *

**Premier regard**

**3 – Promesse**

Rasgado termina de monter l'interminable volée de marches qui menait vers le temple d'Athéna, ignorant royalement le soleil de plomb qui frappait le Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que Sisyphe se trouvait aux côtés de la déesse, qu'il épaulait du mieux qu'il pouvait en toutes circonstances. Il se doutait qu'il devait sans doute faire office de figure fraternelle pour la jeune fille, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait ramenée ici, chez elle.

« Rasgado ! le salua-t-elle dès qu'elle le vit. Je suis contente de te revoir. »

Le chevalier du Taureau eut un sourire, avant de mettre genoux en terre et de déclarer d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Déesse Athéna, j'ai failli à la mission dont vous m'aviez chargé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sasha.

-Des Spectres. Ils ont attaqué un village, j'ai réussi à sauver les habitants grâce à la vision qu'a eue Ilias. »

Le Sagittaire eut un mouvement de surprise, avant de regarder Athéna avec incompréhension. La jeune fille posa une main rassurante sur son bras et déclara :

« J'ai demandé à Rasgado d'aller chercher ton frère pour tenter de le ramener parmi nous. Sa force et sa sagesse nous seraient précieuses en ces temps troublés.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé ? répondit Sisyphe.

-Tu as déjà assez à faire avec les dieux des rêves. Continue, Aldébaran. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

-Pendant que je me battais contre l'un des Spectres, j'ai senti le cosmos d'Ilias s'élever de façon extraordinaire, puis plus rien. Mon adversaire a abandonné le combat et je suis allé mettre les villageois en sécurité. J'ai essayé de retrouver Ilias, sans succès. Voilà ce qui est arrivé, ô Athéna. »

Sasha resta silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Le Sagittaire s'avança vers elle et fit d'une voix où l'émotion était mal contenue :

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi y aller. S'il est en vie… Je le retrouverai.

-Sisyphe…

-Je vous en prie, répéta-t-il. C'est mon frère… »

La peur transparaissait dans son regard. La jeune déesse poussa un soupir et hocha la tête, donnant son accord. Sisyphe souffla un merci à peine audible avant de faire demi-tour à toute vitesse, fuyant presque le lieu saint.

« Sisyphe ! cria Rasgado. Tu as un neveu ! Il s'appelle Regulus ! »

Malgré l'appel, le Grec ne se retourna pas. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas même pas entendu. Le Taureau fit la moue, tandis que Sasha esquissait un sourire :

« Il vaut sans doute mieux qu'il l'apprenne par lui-même. Merci de ton aide, Aldébaran. »

Il acquiesça vaguement, peu convaincu.

#

La forêt dense semblait respirer l'amertume. Sisyphe sentit sa poitrine se serrer : son frère avait toujours eu un lien privilégié avec la nature, ce qu'il percevait était certainement un mauvais présage. Il posa une main sur l'un des troncs qui l'entouraient. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue du voyage qu'il avait effectué d'une traite, mais il crut sentir le végétal trembler sous ses doigts. Avec un soupir, il cessa de s'y appuyer : il n'avait jamais été en mesure de saisir entièrement le lien que son frère avait établi avec la nature. Il avait néanmoins fini par accepter l'idée que c'était là la façon qu'avait Ilias de servir Athéna. Tout comme la sienne le poussait à venir en aide à ceux qui croisaient sa route.

Un léger bruissement des feuilles lui fit relever les yeux et une goutte d'eau dévala sa joue. La pluie se mit à tomber, faisant s'élever une brume dans l'air et résonnant sur les branches, comme un concert particulier. Le Sagittaire reprit sa marche : il n'était plus très loin. Effectivement, les arbres se faisaient moins denses, et il arriva bientôt à l'air libre, prêt de l'endroit qu'affectionnait tant son frère pour méditer. L'armure du Lion était belle et bien là, éclatante de milles feux. L'or du métal se reflétait dans les centaines de gouttelettes de pluie qui frémissaient sur elle, formant un halo lumineux autour d'elle. Et à ses côtés, un enfant, dont il ne voyait que le dos. Sisyphe s'approcha, ses cheveux trempés ruisselant dans son cou.

« Jeune homme, appela-t-il doucement. Je cherche le propriétaire de cette armure d'or du Lion.

-Celui que tu cherches est enterré là depuis longtemps déjà » répondit le garçon avec une voix amère, sans se douter de l'effet de ses paroles.

Le Sagittaire resta figé, les paupières closes, atteint de plein fouet. Ce qui l'entourait n'exista plus pendant quelques instants, et seule cette terrible vérité l'habita : son frère était mort. Après ses parents, Ilias aussi l'avait quitté. Et encore une fois sans qu'il ait pu faire ses adieux.

L'enfant sauta soudain sur ses pieds, la colère brillant férocement dans ses yeux bleus. La rancœur se disputait à la tristesse dans ses prunelles, sur fond d'effroi. Sisyphe réalisa alors que ce jeune garçon avait perdu un être cher, celui qui était le pilier fondateur de sa vie. Il se rua sur lui, poing levé, prêt à frapper. L'armure du Sagittaire tressaillit dans sa boîte, et dans un éclair celle du Lion avait recouvert le corps du garçon. Le Sagittaire recouvrit son porteur, mais Sisyphe se contenta d'ouvrir les bras :

« Je suis Sisyphe, le chevalier du Sagittaire. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. C'est terminé. »

Arrêté dans son élan, l'enfant le dévisagea, d'abord avec méfiance, puis écarquilla les yeux. Le visage de cet inconnu lui était familier, comme si…

« Ilias était mon frère aîné, expliqua Sisyphe. Tu as ses yeux » ajouta-t-il avec une voix triste.

#

Harassé par la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée en restant constamment sur ses gardes, Regulus s'était endormi, roulé en boule près du feu qu'ils avaient allumé, l'armure du Lion postée fidèlement près de lui. Sisyphe avait expliqué à son neveu qu'il l'emmènerait au Sanctuaire, qu'il lui présenterait une jeune femme à qui il devrait montrer que l'armure de son père était à présent la sienne. Le Sagittaire le couvait du regard, différentes émotions se disputant la place dans son cœur. La colère, la tristesse, l'incompréhension.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

-Ilias ? » souffla Sisyphe en se retournant.

Son frère se tenait là, réminiscence reformée par la terre qui l'avait vu périr. Ils s'observèrent en silence, puis Ilias reprit la parole :

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais peux-tu prendre soin de lui pour moi ?

-Evidemment. Mais c'est de son père dont il aurait eu besoin…

-A la place il aura un oncle, sourit le précédent Lion. Tu lui expliqueras que je serai toujours à vos côtés. Juste là » souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Sisyphe l'imita, avant de regarder se dissoudre le corps fictif de son aîné.

« Je te le promets » murmura-t-il.


	15. Open your eyes

Bonsoir :) Et oui, 23h, l'heure d'avant l'heure du crime, et avec une envie de croissants, d'où le pourquoi du comment de ce qui suit. En espérant que ça vous plaise, voici le dernier "premier regard" avant de passer au thème suivant : "Première dispute" ;)

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction et _enjoy_ !

* * *

**Premier regard**

**4 – Open your eyes**

Sisyphe remontait du petit village qui se situait en contrebas du Sanctuaire, un sac en papier à la main. On avait toujours répété aux Chevaliers de se tenir prêts à combattre, à donner leur vie pour sauver leur déesse et leurs semblables. D'être braves, solidaires, courtois, en un mot : chevaleresque. Mais on ne leur avait jamais interdit d'être gourmant, et le Sagittaire n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout alors qu'une délicieuse odeur de croissant juste cuit sortait de son précieux sac. Très satisfait du petit déjeuner qu'il comptait s'offrir en ce dimanche matin, il fut néanmoins tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de fracas provenant de l'arène. Il hésita un instant à aller voir ce qui se passait, ayant une pensée pour la pâtisserie encore tiède, mais le cosmos tourmenté qu'il capta le décida : tant pis pour son ventre qui criait famine, il avait un compagnon à aider. Sa propension à vouloir régler les soucis de tous allait le perdre un jour, aucun doute là-dessus.

Il arriva près des gradins et y déposa son sac, avant de se diriger vers le centre du terrain poussiéreux, où se tenait Yato. Le jeune Bronze semblait passer ses nerfs sur un ennemi invisible, enchainant les mouvements et frappant dans le vide avec des cris rageurs. Sisyphe le regarda faire quelques instants, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, qui se retourna d'un bond avec un cri surpris.

« Chevalier Sisyphe ! balbutia-t-il en se morigénant d'avoir eu peur –et surtout de ne pas avoir entendu l'Or arriver.

-Pas de Chevalier, rétorqua le Sagittaire en secouant la tête. Que fais-tu ici alors que nous avons droit à une journée de repos ?

-Je m'entraîne, répondit mollement le garçon. Enfin j'essaye.

-Seul ? Tu sais, c'est plus intéressant d'avoir un compagnon pour te signaler tes erreurs, et vice-versa. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend, ajouta-t-il en voyant que sa remarque, au lieu d'encourager son jeune camarade, l'assombrissait. Veux-tu que je m'en charge ? proposa-t-il enfin.

-Vous dérangez pas pour moi, refusa le porteur de la Licorne. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Hum. Précisément les mots à dire pour piquer la curiosité du Sagittaire, qui sentait que le jeune homme avait bel et bien un gros problème. Dénigrement d'adolescent sans doute, mais problème quoi qu'il en soit.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entraines à une heure pareille ? reprit-il. Il est à peine sept heures. »

Yato grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de soupirer et de lâcher :

« Ça vous est déjà arrivé de pas vous sentir à la hauteur ? »

La question surprit Sisyphe, mais il hocha la tête dans l'affirmative. Le garçon sembla encore plus découragé et abaissa les épaules. Le Grec fronça les sourcils : par rapport à qui ou à quoi son jeune camarade faisait-il référence ? Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir que quiconque ait fait remarquer à Yato son manque d'expérience ou de technique.

« Des fois je me dis que j'arriverai jamais à être à son niveau » lâcha finalement l'adolescent avec une moue dépitée.

Le Sagittaire esquissa un sourire et répondit avec bienveillance :

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être au niveau de Tenma pour l'aider, Yato. Tu n'allais pas faire de remarques sur Regulus alors que je suis son oncle, et à part lui c'est avec Tenma que tu passes tout ton temps, expliqua le Chevalier face au regard incrédule de son vis-à-vis.

-Ouais, pas faux, marmonna-t-il. Mais je vois mal en quoi je pourrais lui être utile alors que j'arrive à peine à démolir un Spectre tout seul. C'est pathétique.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est, répliqua Sisyphe. Tu as donné le meilleur de toi-même, personne ne peut te demander de faire plus.

-Mais c'est pas assez ! s'énerva le Bronze en donnant un coup de pied dans un cailloux, qui rebondit quelques mètres plus loin. Lui, il se bat contre un dieu, et moi… Je lui suis même pas utile » acheva Yato d'une voix tremblante.

Le Sagittaire releva la tête de son camarade et le força à le regarder, avant de déclarer :

« Même le plus puissant des Chevaliers ne peut rien faire face à quelqu'un qui a une raison de se battre. Tu ne devrais pas dévaloriser ton amitié pour Tenma de cette façon. Qui sait s'il serait allé aussi loin si tu n'avais pas été avec lui, à le soutenir à ta façon ? Parfois, ce dont on a besoin pour avancer, c'est juste d'un ami. Aucun de nous ne peut lui apporter ce soutien mieux que toi. »

Une lueur nouvelle s'était allumée dans les yeux de l'adolescent, qui sembla brusquement revigoré. Il sourit au Chevalier et dit d'un ton enjoué :

« C'est vrai, si j'étais pas là pour sauver son derrière il serait pas allé bien loin ! »

Sisyphe acquiesça, content d'avoir ouvert les yeux de son compagnon et de lui permettre d'avoir un nouveau regard sur lui-même. Mais il avait encore quelque chose d'important à faire…

« Je te laisse, Yato. Passe une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi Chevalier Sisyphe ! » s'écria le garçon.

Sans relever, le Grec repartit vers les gradins récupérer ses croissants : avec un peu de chance, ils seraient encore assez chauds pour ne pas avoir à les réchauffer.


End file.
